In information encoding systems, processing time constraints are often strict. For example, in video information encoding systems (in particular real-time video information encoding systems), relatively large amounts of data must often be encoded in a timely manner. Various systems may utilize parallel processing to more efficiently process information. However, in information processing scenarios where a second processing operation depends on results of a first processing operation, serial processing of some sort may be essential.
For example and without limitation, an exemplary video encoding system may be based on a block estimation strategy, where blocks of video information are encoded in light of other video data blocks (e.g., previously processed video data blocks). Processing a current video data block may, for example, require knowledge of a previously processed video data block. In one exemplary scenario, video encoding may comprise determining a quality and/or data communication cost associated with utilizing information of one or more particular reference data blocks to encode the current video data block. The determination of such a cost may, for example, require that the reference block(s) be processed prior to processing the current video block.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.